The Angry Princess
by PrincessButtercup
Summary: The Story of Dana Newman, The Angry Princess on 13 Ghosts..r/r please!!
1. The Begining

Summery:How the Angry Princess became the Angry Princess. The first paragraph is what my freind told me was on the DVD so i added it in so people would know her back story. I'm building off it..this is the first chapter. More will come if people like it and this one will probably be updated but it's early in the morning.  
  
Dedicated to My Queenie..since I am her Princess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was a beautiful young lady that couldn't keep looking in the mirror and finding something wrong with herself that nobody else could see.. she ended up going to a plastic surgeon who performed different surgeries, nosejobs and stuff, but she was never happy with the way it turned out, one night she broke into the surgeons office and performed a surgery on herself, it went horribly wrong and she came out of it blind in one eye, that same night she got in a bathtub and and slashed herself up to bleed to death...   
  
  
  
Dana Newman was in a rage. She couldnt see in one eye, something was wrong she wasnt supposed to look like this. She wanted to be beautiful. She wanted to be gorgeous. She wanted to be like a flawless model on a magazine or better yet like a Barbie.  
  
That night she had decided that the doctor wasn't doing what she wanted, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She tried to perform the surgeory on herself, but she didnt know what she doing now she was even worse looking, horrible like a pustual monster. She punched the bathroom mirror with her fist, causing her knuckles to shed blood, her blood now stained the mirror. She tore off her clothes screaming. She went to the kitchen tearing it apart, she was all alone, she should have never been. Not that night. It would have been the night that sealed her fate. She started in the kitchen with the butcher knife slashing at her arms, painful howls escaped through her lips, it would never stop though, her screams would echo forever in her head. Then she started on her chest, ripping the knife through her breasts. She was flawed..she was hideous. Dana then locked herself in the bathroom, her blood spilling over the floor, splashing on the walls as she flinged her arms in a heated passion, Crazied could be the best way to descibe her actions. Her eyes drifted down.  
  
My Wrists.  
  
She thought as she looked at them, she took the knife, now it had gotten easier she slide it over them. Cutting through the flesh like a soddering iron through and ice cube. Then the mistake hit her. 'What am I doing?' the thought flashed in her mind as she fell to her knees making her way slowly to the bath tub, filling it with water. She scribbled HELP ME on the floor in her own blood. She then crawled into the bathtub. Maybe the water will help her..but instead it turned red. Dana then drifted off to sleep, the beautiful, but angry Princess fell in to her deep sleep waiting for her Prince to release her damned soul. 


	2. The Capture

Dennis Rafkin and Cyrus Kriticos walked into the bathroom, they didnt the glasses for this one. The room was covered in blood, blood from the last victim that entered the bathroom. The realized the ghost in there had a thing for women, espcially beautiful women.  
  
"Talk about painting the town red..fuck." Dennis muttered to himself. Cyrus glanced over to him.  
  
"I'm not paying you for smart comments Mr. Rafkin, I'm paying you to do a job now if you would so kindly not waste my money and do your job." Cyrus said with a bit of distaste in his voice, the site of the blood stained walls did not bother him. The man was mad from stone. He was not even afraid of this new ghost, even though there was something just a bit different about her. Her behavior was off, he needed her for the collection. He watched Rafkin walk to the wall.  
  
"Cant someone clean me off a spot..i'd rather not touch the blood." He almost whined out. But from the looks he was recieving from the team members he put his hand on the wall. He gritted his teeth in pain, he flashed and saw Dana kill herself, other images, a woman, blond and beautiful, like one that should grace the cover of Vogue was laying in the tub her face was peeled off, only her skull and eyes remained, he saw the before and after of her, then another victim..a man and a woman..they were showering together, then death, drained of their blood in the bath tub, then other victims..there was 5 of them. All brutelly murdered by one mean ghost. Dennis looked up at Rafkin who was now wearing the Glasses, looking in front of Dennis.  
  
"What? Cyrus? Why are you looking like that?" He said with a worried voice as he took his glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on, his landed on a girls face, he jumped some letting out a yelp, since she was so close to his face, he didnt know because of the pain he felt from the visions. He must have scared her to she jumped back some hissing, holding a butcher knife. Dennis eyes were on her feet as they traveled up her body. Her flesh was a pasty greyish blue color, she had deep wounds going through her body, her naked body to be exact, then up to her face, he stared at her face for a moment, her eyes puddles of black tar. She looked almost frightened, her eyes darting back and forth between him and Cyrus, surprised they could see her, but she didnt want to be seen, she was a monstrousity, something eyes shouldnt be laid upon, she held up her knife ready to attack.  
  
"Well well look at that..i didnt know they came that way." Cyrus commented on her lack of clothing.  
  
"I wouldnt do that if i were you." Dennis said lowly as he was still sitting on the floor, then finally he stood up but staying against the wall. "But I suggest you do something quick..she's not looking to happy."  
  
"The Angry Princess..isnt she beautiful." Cyrus said in a low husky whisper.  
  
Her attention was not on Cyrus but on Dennis, she wanted to cut his eyes out. Cut them out so he didnt have to look at her, she was not one of God's beautiful creatures but a cruel joke to mankind. And he was a man. He shouldn't be looking at her, no..he had to stop. She slowly started to stalk towards him, silently, her wet feet made no sound on the floor.  
  
"Dennis the box."   
  
Dennis nodded he started to head towards the box. "Being bait is not in my contract!" He yelled as he ran out of the bathroom to the box that was in the kitchen. He looked behind him and she wasnt there.  
  
"Wha.." Then he ran into a body, and turned his head staring right back into the eyes of the Princess. She brought her knife down hard into his shoulder. Dennis screamed and put his hand over the wound when she pulled the knife out. "Awwww damn it! I should have saw that coming!" He spoke as felt the warm blood wash over his hand. Then he gave her a hard shove into the box. Closing on her. The box then was covered in ecotoplasma blood. Her black eyes looking at him. Then Dennis felt her. Her pain..her suffering..just by looking into those eyes. It told her story. 


End file.
